


Blue Paladins

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “The night was still far from her reach and even though she knew her body was tired and aching, desperate for rest, her mind would never allow it. Eventually she came to the idea of accompanying some of the other paladins to kill time before her mind gave into the dire need for sleep.”





	Blue Paladins

For once on the castle everything seemed to be still and calm. This was one of the rare days the paladins were able to enjoy just hanging out. No deadly Galra fights, no evil son of the empire trying to capture Voltron, no planet on the edge of extinction that needed protection. Just a normal day in tranquility.

As incredibly odd as it sounds, Allura enjoyed her afternoon sparring with the battle bot on the training deck. She was neither angry or distressed, it was just the exhilarating feeling of always being on her feet that pleased her.

After the many hours of the princess dancing around the training deck taking down bot after bot with little to no effort at all, she finally ceased her sparring letting out a pleased sigh as she walked to her water bottle in the corner.

Allura did expect perhaps Keith or maybe even Shiro to stop by since they were in a constant state of cultivation for themselves, but none of them came in the entire afternoon. While she didn’t mind training by herself, it was always entertaining to have a bit of competition.

Veering her thoughts of concern to their whereabouts, she took a chug of her water feeling the cool sweat drip down her spine. The sandpaper like feeling in her mouth was quickly relieved after the long gulp, followed by her quenched sigh.

The night was still far from her reach and even though she knew her body was tired and aching, desperate for rest, her mind would never allow it. Eventually she came to the idea of accompanying some of the other paladins to kill time before her mind gave into the dire need for sleep.

–

Coran was the first person she came across, he was just about halfway done with cleaning the main control room.

“Ah hello Princess Allura, my apologies if my tunes were interrupting you!” Coran shouted with a quick smile before getting back to work.

“Coran is this really how you would prefer to spend your free day?” Allura questioned laughing softly as the ginger haired Altean danced along to some music as he polished up the already pristine room.

“Well Pidge did pick up that hideous disease the people of Earth get, I believed she called it a cold?” Coran question rubbing his head, “Eccentric name to give a sickness that makes you hot, but nevertheless I would hate to see you or the other paladins get it; bad enough poor Hunk is in the process of getting it.” Coran explained wiping his forehead before looking over to her.

“Ah I see… well in that case do you desire my help? That way you can get done much quicker.” Allura suggested with a smile as she picked up a mop before Coran quickly rushed over to her prying it from her hands.

“No no of course not Princess, you should be spending your time relaxing or resting! You have been through a lot these past days, you certainly need it.” Coran said with a concerned look before pushing her carefully to the door.

“Oh well.. Alright then. If you do need my assistance please feel free to contact me.” Allura said with disappointed eyes before he closed the door leaving her back into the silent hallway.

‘Well take Coran, Pidge, and Hunk off the list.’ The princess thought to herself as she walked down the auroral lit hallway.

-

The sound of clinking and grunting filled Allura’s ears followed by the narrowing of her eyes as she quickened her pace down the hallway and cracked the door open to find Shiro and Keith going at it on the training deck.

Both had an arduous but determined expression plastered on their face as they wrenched around each other, slicing and charging at each other in a rapid battle.

“Of course they came in as soon as I left.” Allura muttered to herself as she watched them with envy. As much as the princess wished she could join them, it would only cause them to awkwardly split up and she couldn’t break the intense battle they were in now.

Drooping her shoulders in defeat, she slid the door closed and shuffled down the hallway with a defeated sigh.

Perhaps the mice were already in her room, surely they would be able to entertain her for the rest of the night. The last show they performed for her was quite adorable, she supposed that wouldn’t be a terrible way to end the day.

However as she made her way down the hallway to accommodate the mice, a shrill screech reverberated through her ears causing the princess to wince before quickly running towards the sound with concern in her eyes.

“What is wrong? Is everything alright in here?” Allura questioned with wide eyes as she bursted through sliding door to find a devastated Lance at the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands.

“Wha.. Allura?” Lance asked as he squinted at her, looking shocked at her presence before his eyes softened and he nodded while running a hand through his shaggy hair.

“Yeah I’m fine princess sorry, I’ve been playing this video game all day and I just can’t get past this level.” The former blue paladin explained standing up a bit to stretch.

“Video game? Oh wait I believe Pidge clarified this to me… it is a a virtual game played by electronically manipulating images correct?” Allura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lance blinked at her while she gave her strangely specific definition of what a video game was before he chuckled walking over to her.

“Well yeah I guess that is what a video game is, a weird way to explain it but…”

“If you were simply playing a video game then why did I hear an incredibly loud squeal come from your room?” Allura asked taking a peak in his room to make sure no one was secretly attacking him that she didn’t know of.

“What squealing? I did not squeal… you know what nevermind. I yelled out because I was so close to beating the level but I had died right before I could.” Lance said as his shoulders began to slouch once he remembered his atrocious defeat.

“Ah I see… that sounds rather dreadful.” The princess replied with sympathetic eyes while still not quite understanding what the deal was.

Lance moved in front of her and leaned against his door frame staring her up and down for the first time as a sly smirk slid onto his face. Allura had forgotten she was still in her training clothes; with a black sports bra, matching black leggings, sneakers, and her long white hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, the princess already knew an odious remark was going to come out of his mouth.

“Well well aren’t you looking rather alluring in the outfit of yours. Get it? Cause your name is Allura.” Lance said with his classic smirk plastered across his face.

As annoying as Lance could be, she did have no other plans and perhaps spending more time with him would be good with their relationship. While sometimes he couldn’t help himself from flirting with anything that moved, he was also very kind and genuine which Allura appreciated.

“Very amusing Lance… while I was considering accompanying you in your video game playing, now I’m debating it.” Allura said crossing her arms while Lance’s eyes lit up and his grin grew wider across his face.

“You can play my game anytime girl.” The paladin cooed with a wink, and with that the princess’ motivation to join him vanished.

“Oh nevermind..” The princess mumbled already spinning on her heel to walk off before a firm hand grabbed her hand softly to keep her from leaving. Allura quickly spun around to see Lance with a disappointed face.

The feeling of his hand holding hers sent chills down her bare spine as a light flush reached her cheeks while staring up to him. Lance seemed to pick up on this as he quickly let go rubbing the side of his arm while a deep blush came to his face.

“Sorry princess I didn’t mean to… Well I… I would enjoy your company if you want to play the video game with me.” Lance said with sincerity in his tone.

Allura looked him up and down before a small smile crossed her lips. Something about him was just so addicting, she couldn’t say no to his sweet face.

-

To her surprise his room was actually fairly neat. A few clothes here and there, and his bed was slightly disheveled but otherwise it was very prim for his personality.

“Here’s the other controller, you basically just use these four lettered buttons for attacks and these arrows to move your character around.” Lance explained as he handed her the control and patted down on the bed for her to sit next to him.

Taking the controller Allura examined it thoroughly before nodding and looking to the screen with a determined look.

Fighters take your mark! 3, 2, 1, Attack!

Just like that Lance started viciously tapping away at the buttons like woodpecker striking at wood on a tree. Allura looked to her control and copied his actions, wildly pressing at the buttons.

Team Player Abolished, Game Over!

Lance let out a confused huff as he looked over to see Allura staring at the screen with a confused look.

“My apologies, I saw you tapping away on your controller. I thought that’s what you were supposed to do.” Allura explained with a sheepish smile as she looked up at him.

Suddenly time stopped.

When her baby blue eyes stared up at him like that, so filled with innocence and curiosity, it took over Lance’s body. Every muscle he had just lost control of, the princess was able to disable him like this with just one look. The paladin blinked for a second before letting out a rough chuckle shaking his head a bit.

“You uh… It’s fine Allura it was your first try.” Lance stumbled while biting at the inside of his cheek to catch a hold of himself again.

“Instead of pressing random buttons, make sure you use your arrows to control where your attack is headed.” The boy explained with a smile as he led her fingers to each of the arrow buttons.

The princess looked to him noticing something a bit off but decided to ignore it for now, listening to how he explained the correct way to play.

“I believe I understand now, let’s try it again.” Allura said with a confident smile while moving her head back to the TV.

Fighters take your mark! 3, 2, 1, Attack!

Just like that they both were off, Lance regaining his focus as he pressed rapidly at the buttons. Allura looked to her controller more consciously this time before looking up to the screen and carefully pressed each button.

They both excelled into the level, taking heavy damage while doing it, but certainly went farther then before. Once the dragon appeared out of nowhere and burned both characters causing them to die Allura let out a defeated shriek as she looked over to lance.

“Quiznak we were so close!” The princess exclaimed as he nodded in agreement before they bursted out into laughter at their strong feelings for a simple video game.

“I suppose I shouldn’t take this so seriously.” Allura said in a calmer tone before a small click was heard and the flow of air entered the room followed by her grunting as she held her arms.

“Perhaps I should’ve changed first before I came in here with you.” She explained while reaching up and letting her hair out of the ponytail just to let her silky silver hair fall down over her shoulders to hopefully keep her warmer.

Lance watched as her loose strands of hair effortlessly slipped from her ponytail and draped across her flawless skin before she looked back up to him, while mezmorized he quickly snapped out of his trance and slid his olive green jacket off and leaned over to help her move her arms into the jacket holes.

“Oh uh.. Thank you Lance.” The princess mumbled while avoiding eye contact as he smiled picking his controller back up.

Allura could never admit it but she loved the feeling of his jacket. The exterior gave off such a dull feel but the inside was ever so soft as it cradled around her skin. While it was clearly too large for herself, it kept her very warm which she appreciated.

“Now let’s beat this game once in for all right!” Lance shouted with a fist in the air as Allura copied him with her own battle grunt before he pressed restart on the game.

Fighters take your mark! 3, 2, 1, Attack!

The two paladins kept full attention on the screen, not letting anything distract them. Each carefully chose their attacks before excelling on into the map. Any attempt to suck their attention away from the game would be like trying to yank a leech off a well fed pig.

The only thing to be heard from them was their occasional grunts and the rapid tapping of the controllers.

“Come on we’re so close, this is the final boss where I died last time!” Lance exclaimed moving closer to the screen, each of them falling into a deeper level of focus.

Each of them tapped away intently, dodging each attack from the boss before the left side of the screen went black the burning letters ‘Game Over’ filled the screen.

Player One Abolished

“Aw quiznak I died! It’s all up to you now Allura.” Lance said quickly looking to her worried eyes then to the screen.

Her levels were low and it was not looking good, but the determined look on her face and the intense biting of her tongue said otherwise. Each of her attacks taking a big toll on the boss monster until a blinking light stating ‘Power Up’ flashed on her screen causing Lance to shriek.

“Click A to use your power up!” The former blue paladin shouted, Allura quickly did as said and her character began to light up before slicing the monster in half and causing it to explode.

You have defeated the boss, Victory is yours!

“I DID IT!” Allura shrieked as she jumped up throwing her hands into the air in delight.

“You did it Allura!” Lance exclaimed ecstatically as he jumped up with her quickly lifting her up into his arms and began to spin her around followed by her barrage of giggles as she looked down to him.

Oh Quiznak

There were those eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes sparkling with joy staring down at him. Her adorable small dimples and elf like ears curling up in delight. That marvelous silver hair dancing gracefully across his jacket.

His jacket.

The princess froze at his blank faze, her joyful smile fading while he set her back down to the ground as the heat seeped up into his cheeks.

“Is something the matter Lance?” Allura questioned with concerned eyes as the boy’s eyes shifted everywhere around the room except for her own, knowing that he would just fall deep into her trance.

“O..Oh uh.. Yeah I just… I uh..” The paladin said, stumbling across words before her cool hands touched his cheek, redirecting his face to look down to hers.

“What is wrong?” The princess whispered blinking up to him with those unbearable blue eyes.

Lance couldn’t break his stare with her, not this time. He tried so hard to keep himself back, held onto the last bit of self will that he had, but that thin string that was holding him together finally snapped.

The paladin quickly leaned into her grabbing the back of her neck softly and her hips, pulling her into a deep kiss. He didn’t care what she said, she did this to him and there was no going back.

Allura jumped in surprise holding her hands up with wide eyes before she couldn’t help but melt into him, like this was something she knew she wanted but she kept holding Lance and herself back. The princess smoothly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in response kissing him back deeply.

Her lips were exactly how he had imagined, but even better. So soft and plush, just wonderfully fitting into his own. As he felt her melt into his kiss he pulled her closer up against him, grabbing her velvety hair into his hand and letting it slide across his skin.

Allura could feel his jacket sliding off one of her shoulders while the other struggled to keep it up but at this moment she couldn’t care, she didn’t want to, all she cared about was the intense boy holding her in his arms.

The two only separated to breathe as they kept their lips close, forehead against forehead, warm breath dancing against each others lips while they stared into each others eyes.

The sudden passionate moment built up a strange amount of confidence in both of them as neither dared blink.

“I like you.” Allura whispered while lightly tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth as he chuckled kissing at her lips quickly before separating again.

“I like you too.” Lance managed to whisper back in a husky tone sending chills down the princess’ spine.

The two continued to stare, content with just being this close to each other. After so long of having feelings for each other but never being able to admit it, all they could do is just remain in each other’s arms and never let go.

“You certainly waited long enough-” Lance started before his door slid open to find a familiar ginger haired Altean standing at the door.

“Now what is all this ruckus going on in- QUIZNAK!” Coran began before jumping away from the door frame as he noticed the two so close, holding each other.

“U..Uh, my apologies… carry on now!” Coran exclaimed before quickly darting away and letting Lance’s door slide to a shut.

The two looked to each other in silence before they bursted out into laughter, holding onto each other to support each other from falling.

“How long do you think before he tells the others?” Lance asked raising an eyebrow while looking down to the Altean beauty.

“Oh give it a few ticks, they shall all be at your door soon.” Allura said laughing a bit before Lance slid from her embrace and walked to his door pressing his palm against the glass screen.

“Good think there are locks in this castle.” Lance said with a grin before he scooped her up into his arms and jumped into his bed with her followed by her endless shrieking of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is a little Allurance story while I’m in the process of writing my longer chapter stories. I’m actually really proud of this one, although the title could use some work (I suck at titles), but I’m really starting to dig Allurance since it’s such a small favored ship and after rewatching Seasons 3+4 the Allurance game is s t r o n g. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! ♡


End file.
